


Worthy of Love

by VaioTheGayLizard



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bottom Dysphoria, Communication is important!, Crying During Sex, Dysphoria, Indrid Cold is intersex and nonbinary and you can't tell me differently, Intersex Character, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Self Loathing, Trans Male Character, Trans male dysphoria, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, body image issues, he/they pronouns, mentions of injury, mentions of past bullying, mentions of past fatshaming, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaioTheGayLizard/pseuds/VaioTheGayLizard
Summary: Duck Newton had never been good at loving himself, but Indrid Cold came along and changed that.Trans!Duck and Intersex/Nonbinary!Indrid are new boyfriends and they love and support each other. Duck has a lot of dysphoria and Indrid does whatever he can to help. Healthy communication and cute nicknames make everything better!





	Worthy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past fat shaming, self hatred, mention of injury, trans male bottom dysphoria
> 
> Indrid uses he/him and they/them pronouns, and I fluctuate constantly in this fic. 
> 
> This fic is a bit heavy, but it reflects a lot of my own experiences as a trans man. I identify really strongly with Duck and I hope you enjoy this sweet/sexy little thing!

Duck had never been the most confident about his body. He'd always been the fat kid, he'd been called tubby, was picked last for dodgeball because he was a “big target”, shitty teachers had suggested he go on a diet in fourth grade. He thought it would stop when he realized he was a guy and all these "feminine" expectations were lifted, but the deeply internalized hatred of his body shape was still there. He thought that testosterone and fat redistribution would help. That the hormones would motivate him to work out and lose weight and alleviate some of this unrelated-to-gender dysphoria, but it didn't. He traded his hips for a gut and felt no better. He thought that top surgery would be his saving grace, that getting rid of the tissue on his chest would make him love himself for the first time ever. While it did reduce his back pain and make him stand up a bit straighter, he still hated what he saw in the mirror.

And then he met Indrid Cold. This absolute beanpole of a person, with straight hips and a flat stomach and a chest so small they barely needed a binder. Duck should have been jealous. He should have hated him for looking so masculine without even trying. Duck should have been angry at the universe for giving him this body that he hated, and for making him fight so hard for every step of his transition and getting nothing from it, while Indrid could present so many different ways so easily and love themself no matter what. Duck should have hated them, but he actually admired them.

The first time they had sex was a complete surprise. Duck had gone to the Winnebago to check on Indrid after he'd been injured, and they had kissed him. The whole thing was a bit of a blur, but he knew Indrid had fucked him and that he loved it. He never knew he was okay with being penetrated before that.

The second time was less of a surprise. Duck could tell that Indrid was expecting the kiss, but that didn't make it any less amazing for both of them. They spent a long time on the couch, kissing and touching each other. Duck laid back and let Indrid eat him out. Their tongue felt so amazing, and Indrid worshiped Duck's body, touching him all over and making him feel worthy of affection. Duck came easily under his skilled tongue and was almost too busy catching his breath to see Indrid kiss up to his stomach and whisper "stunning" against his skin. That was the moment Duck started to love himself.

Duck invited Indrid over to his place a few weeks later, trying to calm his nerves and not freak out. It wasn't a big deal. No big deal at all. It's just that they were officially boyfriends now, (it had taken a lot of assurance from Indrid that "boyfriend" was an okay term. Duck's identity as a gay man was important to him, but not as important as making sure Indrid was happy.) and they were having a real, official sleepover and not just an "oops, we fucked a lot and got tired so I guess I'm sleeping here tonight." Duck took a deep breath and stopped pacing, leaning down to scratch his cat behind the ear for a moment before there was a knock on the door. He went to answer and smiled at Indrid, motioning them inside and out of the cold. He had turned up the heat in his apartment a bit, willing to pay a higher utility bill to make Indrid more comfortable. They looked around, taking in the cozy living room.

"Your home is lovely, Duck." Indrid said and kissed his cheek. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. They also had a small duffle bag, presumably with clothes for the night and the next day.

"Thanks, uh... yeah, it's alright. I like it." He said with a nervous smile and Indrid smiled at him. "Um... I made dinner, if you're hungry. It's just stir fry, nothing fancy, but I like it." He said and they went to sit at the island counter and eat together. Duck began to relax as the conversation went on normally. Indrid seemed perfectly content, so Duck worried less and less about something going horribly wrong tonight. He got up to wash the dishes and feed the cat before inviting Indrid to the couch to watch a movie. Duck had a collection of VHS tapes that he treasured, and he picked a semi-decent one that they could watch if they wanted, but it wouldn't be too bad if they got "distracted" partway through. Indrid had expressed that they often saw the endings to movies before they could watch the whole thing, anyways.

It was only a matter of time before Indrid's hand drifted to Duck's inner thigh, tracing small circles through his jeans, and Duck was growing more and more horny. He shifted a tiny bit so he could be at a better angle to take Indrid's jaw in his hand and kiss them softly.

Kissing Indrid was Duck's second favorite activity at the moment. They were so fluid, perfectly predicting Duck's movements so they could counter and harmonize. He never got tired of kissing Indrid, but hands began to roam and both of them were too horny to remain like this for much longer. Duck’s hands found their way under Indrid’s shirt, fiddling with the hem of his binder for a few moments before he pulled away from the kiss to push his partner’s shirt off. He ran his hands down their chest and admired their body.

“You really are gorgeous, ‘Drid.” He said softly and Indrid smiled, their hands pushing up under Duck’s shirt to feel his stomach.

“Mmm, so are you. I love how squishy you are.” He said and pushed his shirt up to get a better look. Duck blushed and covered his face with one of his hands, watching Indrid shuffle down to kiss his abdomen. Duck took a moment to pull his shirt off and sit back, just admiring the show. Indrid’s lips trailed across Duck’s stomach, their hands roaming over his sides, his love handles, and up to his chest. Duck had a strange relationship with his scars. On one hand, he was proud of them. He was proud of how far he’d come, and how much more comfortable he was with his body now, but it was also a constant reminder that he was different. That he had been born wrong and that he had to work hard to be seen as himself.

The moment Indrid’s lips brushed across the pale pink line, all of those negative thoughts melted away. Duck ran his fingers through Indrid’s soft white hair and licked his lips, watching his partner kiss his scar. Indrid admired every inch of Duck’s body. Every stretch mark and fat pouch was precious.

“Indrid,” Duck sighed happily and titled their chin up to smile at them. “You’re amazing, you know that?” He asked and pulled them up for a gentle kiss. Indrid smiled in to it for a moment before he stood and started unbuttoning Duck’s pants. Duck scooted back on to the bed a bit more and helped wiggle out of his jeans, watching Indrid toss them to the floor.

“Let me know if anything I do is uncomfortable, my dear.” Indrid said, looking into his eyes through his tinted glasses. Duck just nodded and spread his legs a little. Indrid trailed his fingers gently between Duck’s legs, feeling that he was already starting to get wet. They took a moment to rub his dick, making Duck moan and tilt his head back.

His movements were slow and deliberate, making sure every moment was perfect, taking his time to look just a few seconds in to the future to see if Duck was enjoying himself. It wasn’t too long before the man pulled Indrid up to kiss them.

“‘Drid, if you keep that up, there’s not gonna be anything left in this for you.” He chuckled and Indrid smiled back at him.

“Alright, alright. Are you sure?” They asked, starting to take their pants off slowly as Duck nodded.

“More than sure. I’m positive.” He said and watched Indrid as they finished undressing. Duck sighed when he noticed that Indrid had yet again neglected to wear boxers. “Babe, I told you…. You gotta wear your underwear. I bought you those fancy-ass MeUndies or whatever, you gotta use ‘em. I got the moth pattern and everything.” He said and Indrid started laughing. Duck couldn’t help but smile as well. “And those glow in the dark ones, you like those, don’t you?”

“Yes, Duck, I like them very much, but old habits die hard. _ Very _ old habits… like… a couple of hundred years of old habits.” He said and kissed him again. “I’ll try to remember next time. They are quite comfortable.” He said and Duck put his hands on Inrid’s waist.

They kissed for a while before Indrid reached over to grab a condom and a bottle of lube. Duck settled himself back against the pillows and watched Indrid, trying to stay relaxed and to abstract himself from the specifics of the situation. The last time they had done this was great, Duck didn’t feel nervous or dysphoric at all. Now, he was feeling both of those things as he watched Indrid roll the condom on to their dick. He tried to swallow back his fear as they approached, telling himself it was fine and it would be just like last time.

“My darling… are you alright?” Indrid asked, his fingers trailing gently up and down Duck’s arm. Duck shuddered and shook his head a little, trying to come back to his senses.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Just uh…” He cleared his throat, trying to turn his feelings in to words. “I’m uh… don’t get the wrong idea, I want to do this. I really do, I just… I’m feeling a little anxious, ya know?” He said and Indrid smiled sweetly at him.

“I understand, Duck. I know it can be… difficult… when things just don’t feel quite right with your body. It took me many years to find a form that I was truly happy with. Just know that I think you are the most handsome person I have ever met, and every inch of you is precious and worthy of nothing but praise and love.” He said, his hands training over Duck’s stomach slowly. Duck slowly began to relax under their touch. He was really glad that Indrid was happy with his form, sometimes binding and sometimes not. Sometimes, they liked wearing long skirts and sometimes they preferred pants. They were comfortable with however they presented, they were flexible on pronouns, they didn’t mind what others perceived them as. Duck was a little bit envious… but mostly just happy that he had such an amazing person there to love him.

“Thanks, ‘Drid…” He said softly and kissed him. “You really are the best boyfriend ever.”  
  
Indrid kissed him for a few more moments before reaching down and pressing two fingers in to Duck’s nearly dripping wet entrance. Duck sighed and relaxed, focusing on the sensations and not the actions. It did feel amazing. Indrid’s long, slender finger moved inside him, finding his sweet spot easily and rubbing against it. Duck arched his back slightly to push his hips further on to Indrid’s finger and the Sylph smiled, adding another. They stretched Duck open, never wanting to cause him any physical discomfort, and using their palm to stimulate his dick at the same time.

“Indrid, fuck, I’m so close…” He muttered and Indrid kept going. They were determined to make use of Duck’s ability to have multiple orgasms in a relatively short period of time. Duck arched his hips when he realized what Indrid was doing and he moaned their name as he came just from their hand.

“Was that alright, my darling?” Indrid asked and Duck, slightly out of breath, looked down at him.

“More than alright.” He said, cupping their face gently and brushing a thumb over their cheekbone. “Now fuck me or I’m gonna get tired before you finish.” He said and Indrid chuckled, sitting up to wiggle out of his binder and toss it aside. Duck reached up to tease their nipples as they got into position. The light touches made Indrid shudder happily, a shiver running down their spine.

“You always seem to know exactly where my weak points are.” He said, settling in between Duck’s legs and Duck smiled.

“My nipples used to be super sensitive… Can’t hardly feel a thing now. I figured it’d be fun to watch your face when I do this.” He said and pinched them gently, causing Indrid’s mouth to fall open and their dick twitched. Duck smiled, satisfied with the results, and continued to massage Indrid’s breasts slowly. They fit so perfectly in his hands, and Indrid's reactions were beautiful. Sometimes, they wouldn't wear their binder and Duck could see their nipples through their thin shirts, and that was hot as hell.

Indrid lined themself up with Duck and pushed inside with one fluid motion, keeping their eyes on the handsome man lying on the bed. Duck sighed contently and shifted the smallest bit to give Indrid a better angle. He laid back and relaxed, still putting most of his focus in to the feelings of pleasure rather than the crippling dysphoria that plagued his body when he thought about the fact that he didn’t have a real dick.

Indrid reached up and wiped a tear off of Duck’s cheek, his hips slowing, nearing a stop.

“Darling…” He said softly and ran their fingers through Duck’s hair. “Duck, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He asked and Duck shook his head.

“Sorry… I’m sorry. I… dysphoria’s real bad today for some reason. Um… do ya mind if we switch things up a bit? The last time we did this, I was fine, and now I… it just feels bad. Emotionally.” He said and Indrid pulled out of him.

“Of course, Duck. Anything to make you more comfortable. I’m sorry for the feelings you’re having.” They said and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “What did you have in mind as an alternative?”

“Well, I’ve already finished, so I’m good… if you just want me to suck you off, that’s fine. And then we can just… cuddle.” He said and Indrid smiled softly.

“That sounds wonderful, Duck.” They said and sat up to remove the condom and toss it into the waste bin. Duck shifted around so that Inrdid could sit up against the wall and he kneeled in front of his boyfriend, reaching out easily and stroking his dick. He leaned down to place a kiss on the tip, drawing out a moan from the cryptid. He smiled to himself, satisfied that he could make him feel so good. Just pleasuring his boyfriend alleviated so much dysphoria, knowing that, no matter what his body looked like, he could make someone feel this good. Indrid let out a series of soft moans, tangling their fingers in Duck’s soft hair.

Duck swirled his tongue around and gripped Inrdid’s thighs, looking up at them through his eyelashes and humming as he moved his head. His hands moved around to Indrid’s ass, massaging it slowly and enjoying every moment. 

“Duck… oh, Duck, I’m… ngh, getting close, darling…” He sighed. Duck could taste their precum on his tongue and he pressed the tip of his tongue against their frenulum. Indrid arched their back and moaned Duck’s name as he spilled into his mouth. Duck gladly sucked him dry and swallowed his load easily. He pulled off with a _ pop _ and licked his lips, wiping a bit of cum off his chin and then licking it off slowly while he made eye contact with Indrid. They moaned and slumped a little at the sight.

“I love hearin’ you say my name.” Duck said with a smile and he kissed up their body slowly, all the way up to their lips. Indrid smiled into the kiss and cupped Duck’s face gently in both of their hands.

“I love saying it, my dear.” They said and kissed him again. “I’ll be happy to call you my boyfriend as long as you wish, Duck Newton, and I will forever think that you are the most handsome man in all of existence.” Indrid said with a huge grin, making Duck blush.

“Thank you, ‘Drid… you mean the world to me.” He said and they just held each other. They laid down on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, showing the love they had and alleviating any insecurities. Duck felt completely and utterly loved by Indrid Cold, this absolutely amazing person who appreciated him for who he was, no matter what he looked like, and had finally convinced Duck that he was worthy of love.


End file.
